


Big Brother's Back

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Basically Everyone Freaks Out at some point, Big Brother Michael, Castiel Deals With Human Emotions, Castiel Freaks Out, Castiel Gets a Hug, Character Death, Crying, Dean Says Yes, Fix-It of Sorts, Gabriel Freaks Out, Gabriel Gets a Hug, Grace Sharing, Internal Conflict, Michael (Dean), Michael Fixes Stuff, Michael Is So Done, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Protective Michael, Sad Castiel, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Freaks Out, Sam Winchester Gets a Hug, Threats, Vessel Dean Winchester, smiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Dean says yes to Michael, and it changes everything.





	1. Michael?

**"Free will is an illusion Dean."**

-Michael [Supernatural]

_Michael._

Michael tilted his borrowed head to the side, pausing in mid step. 

_I need to talk to you. P-please?_

He snapped out his wings and disappeared from the sidewalk with a quiet whoosh. Michael landed in front of a bench in an empty park. His eyes widened in surprise. 

The eldest Archangel looked down at the broken man before him. Tears streamed down his face, falling from reddened eyes, the brilliant green irises standing out even more against the pinkish color. The Righteous Man was well and truly exhausted with life. He was done trying to save the world. He just wanted to let go. Michael could give him peace. But he needed to hear the magic word first. He gently stroked his True Vessel's cheek, tilting his chin up to see his face better. 

"You said you had something to tell me?" Michael murmured softly. 

"Yes. Take me. Use me. Whatever. Just don't hurt Sammy, please. You can do anything else you want. Please." 

"I won't harm your Sammy. We will keep him safe, together. Do you really mean what you say?" Michael asked. 

"Yes! Just do it. _Yes_ ," Dean said. His voice broke. More tears trailed down his cheeks.

"You've done the right thing," Michael said.

Without another word, the eldest Archangel left the temporary vessel he had been occupying and entered Dean Winchester. And the world whited out, the air filled with the ringing lilts of Enochian. The human's soul was moved from the center, pulled into his Grace, and it was wrapped tight and snug. Dean went limp in his grasp, passing out almost instantly from the sudden surge of angelic power. The Archangel took some time to fold his Form into body properly, masking his presence with practiced ease. 

Michael's new eyes blinked open. 

 

Sam paced the motel room kitchen, frustrated, fingers buried in his hair, a thin line away from pulling it out. Dean had decided to play Copperfield on them, and he had no idea where to look for him. He knew that if he could just calm down, the solutions would run him over, that's why he was pacing. Bobby and Castiel just watched him a bit nervously but hadn't dared to say anything to the agitated man. 

A loud crash broke his concentration, and he looked to the now shattered door. A familiar middle aged man in a grey suit strolled in all leisurely with two others following him. 

"Zachariah!" Sam said, reaching for his gun. Castiel had also leapt to his feet and stood with his angel blade out in front of Bobby. 

"Oh, none of that," Zachariah said. He waved his hand, and Sam flew across the room. He landed on the floor with groan. 

"Zachariah. Stop," Castiel growled. 

"Where's Dean?" Zachariah asked, completely ignoring the younger seraph. "Where's the Michael Sword?" 

"He's not here," Bobby said. 

"Where is he, then? He doesn't go that far away from you mud monkeys," Zachariah said. 

"Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you," Sam spat from his position on the floor. That brought the angel's attention back to him. 

"Ah, Sam. I can make you do whatever I want." 

There was a miniature explosion as the windows abruptly blew out, and all the glass in the house shattered. Dean walked slowly, deliberately, into the motel room, touching a hand casually to the door frame. He wore a black suit with a matching black overcoat. An old fashioned grey cap was pulled over his hair, nearly covering his eyes. They were cold and blank. 

"Dean! How nice of you to join us," Zachariah said, though he still had a confused expression on his face. Dean's emerald eyes never moved from him, his gaze intense. 

"Hello, Zachariah." 

There was something _off_ about Dean's voice, but Sam couldn't quite tell what it was. The way he just kept staring at him sent a shiver down his spine. 

Zachariah's smug smile faltered, and a flicker of unease went through his eyes. The angel took a step back, nearly tripping over his own feet. Castiel looked between them with a confused expression. 

"Michael?" Zachariah squeaked. "Dean said yes?" 

Sam felt his stomach drop to his feet, and it suddenly became difficult to breathe. _No_. It couldn't be. 

'Dean' just simply let his lips curl into a smile. But it wasn't a happy one. No, it seemed almost angry. Castiel's hand with the blade had started to tremble slightly. 

"Of course he did. I knew he would!" Zachariah continued. "How-"

"Zachariah." 'Dean's' quiet voice cut him off in an instant. "I'm very disappointed in you. I did not order you to resort to such methods, and I most certainly do not approve." He phased over to Zachariah in the blink of an eye, and he laid a hand on his shoulder. Zachariah looked at him fearfully. "Stay in my office until I get there." 

There was a flash of white light, and Zachariah disappeared. He turned to the two other angels and snapped his fingers. They disappeared as well. The remaining people in the room looked at him with wide eyes. Michael walked to Castiel, who had finally dropped the blade from his shaking and was frozen in place in terror. 

"Don't be afraid, little angel," Michael murmured. 

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled. "What did you do to Dean?" 

Michael paused, his hand hovering over the seraph's shoulder. His green eyes glowed blue when he turned his head to look at Sam. 

"Don't be afraid. I did nothing that he didn't ask for," Michael assured him. 

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. _No_. No no no. Dean...

Castiel looked positively heartbroken at the news. Bobby rubbed at his eyes, scowling at Michael. 

"Get out of my boy, ya feathered idjit!" Bobby growled. Michael inclined his head to him. 

"I'm sorry. But I can't." He returned his now green eyes back to Castiel. The poor little seraph looked like he was about to cry. Michael laid his warm palm on Castiel's forehead, ignoring the way the other trembled under his touch. 

White light glowed from his hand and bled into Castiel, lighting his skin up. The seraph gasped as energy flooded him. His mangled wings burst from his back and lifted wide into the air around him. Their shadows were what the humans saw. New black feathers sprouted, and scars and burns faded into nothing. He removed his hand and swiped away the tears from his little brother's cheeks with a calloused thumb. 

"Thank you," Castiel whispered. 

"Think nothing of it, little one. Call upon me if you need anything, and please watch over these humans for me. For... Dean," Michael added after a moment. Castiel nodded stiffly. 

"I must be going. If either of you need me, too, just pray." 

A soft whoosh later, and Michael was gone. Sam leaned his head against the ground and let his tears run free. 


	2. Heaven's Mess

**"Tell my family I'm coming home."**

-Mohammed Seyyed

Michael allowed a small smile onto his face. He was home. It was a rather nice feeling. The stark white halls of Heaven were truly lovely in every sense of the word. But they lacked something that he so desperately longed for. His family was broken, so broken. Well, that wasn't going to change. However, he did plan on fixing what he could. Starting with the tangled infrastructure and little rising rebellions. Did they really think that he didn't notice these things? 

Dean was curled up, still unconscious in his own mind, and Michael made a note to check on him every so often. He wasn't entirely certain how long the human was going to stay that way. When Dean woke up, Michael would need to do something to ensure his comfort and tranquility. He was unused to having a Vessel to care for, seeing as he was in Heaven for a majority of the time. Maybe Raphael would have an idea about that. Pushing that to the side for later, he strode down the hall. Michael walked past the group of younger angels hanging about in the hall, and they leapt to attention when he came by. 

He waved his hand in a swift gesture to tell them to relax, continuing on his way to his office. His glistening white wings were folded comfortably behind his back, called into visibility in this metaphysical plane that was his home. Michael opened a door and stepped inside. Zachariah was seated on one of the few chairs in front of his desk, hands folded in his lap, face drawn in a nervous expression. Michael walked to his own chair behind the desk and sat down. He planted his feet on the floor, and his posture was rigid and precise. Zachariah looked at him. 

"M-Michael, I-" Zachariah stuttered. Michael held up a single finger. The angel went silent immediately, clamping his jaw shut with a click. 

"You were trying to help me. I understand this. And I appreciate the thought, Zachariah. I truly do. But the way you went about doing so was wrong. You know that it is inexcusable to harm humans. We are the shepherds of our Father; we do not take it upon ourselves to hurt his Children. Especially not to accomplish something so trivial." Michael pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly. "So I'm afraid that I will have to punish you." 

"I'm sorry!" the angel choked out. He was literally quivering in fear. Michael tilted his head at him. He smiled sadly. 

"But you aren't. That's the issue. You haven't learned your lesson yet. So you are demoted as of this minute to Melakhim. You are confined to the realm of Heaven until further notice, and you must train under Gavreel with the fledgelings," Michael intoned gravely. 

Zachariah made a choking sound as a large majority of his power left him, and the fuzzy image of his meat suit left him. He looked a great deal younger and smaller now due to his depleted Grace. The new Melakhim hung his head in shame and exhaustion. Michael walked around the desk and knelt in front of him. Zachariah lifted his head from his chest to look into his elder brother's stern face. 

"Little brother, I am sorry that I had to do this, but you brought this onto yourself. Do you understand this?" 

Zachariah bit his lip and nodded, peering with wet eyes through a fringe of curly brown hair. 

"Good. Now, go to Gavreel for your instructions. You will start training tomorrow," Michael said. 

"Yes, Michael," Zachariah replied. He slid off his chair and left the room. 

Michael sighed and prodded gently at the new connection that he had given to Castiel. It seemed to be holding up quite well. He smiled to himself and picked up a folder from his desk. He tucked it under his arm and strode out through the door, locking it behind him. 

 

Gabriel hadn't expected for Sam Winchester to call him crying.

He hadn't expected to be told that Dean-o had actually said yes to Michael.

He hadn't expected to be asked what they could do to make him leave his body or to have to tell Sam that there was nothing short of Michael leaving voluntarily that would make this happen and how unlikely that was.

He hadn't expected to have the most shattered expression he had ever seen look at him from the face of Sam Winchester. 

But that's what happened. 

Gabriel sighed, massaging his temples. He guessed he was getting what he had wanted. It would all be over soon. His brothers would have their big prize fight, and one of them would kill the other. It just didn't feel as relieving as it should have. Gabriel sighed again. 

"It's been a long time, baby brother." 

Gabriel didn't even turn. He didn't have to. That strong calm voice, even with it overlayed with Dean's, was something he would never forget. He would always remember that power, the warmth it gave off, wherever he went. It was something that he hadn't felt since he left Heaven. He just kept staring into space. 

Michael sat down beside him on the bench. He could feel the body heat from his brother's Vessel seep into his, and it was far more comforting than it should be. He sucked in a breath between his teeth. Gabriel felt his elder brother's eyes on him. 

"What do you want, Michael? To punish me for my sins? To take me back and make me fight for you?" 

"No, brother, that is not why I am here," Michael said softly. 

Gabriel's voice no longer held that spark of happiness that had always made Michael's day. And it pained him to see the sunshine of his existence lose its shine. Lucifer might be the Morning Star, but Gabriel had always shone the brightest. 

"Then, why are you here, brother? Are you here to tell me to blow my Horn? To announce the beginning of the fight that will take one of my brothers from me? Is that why you're here?" 

Gabriel was surprised when a pair of warm arms gently wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled back into his brother's chest. His older brother was warm and inviting, but Gabriel would not allow himself this comfort. He wouldn't allow himself to get close only to have it ripped away from him again. 

"No, baby brother, I am not here for that. I am here for you," Michael murmured. 

"For me?" 

Gabriel felt more than saw his brother rest his chin on his shoulder. 

"For you. I am here for you. I am here to hold you, to hug you, to protect you from all I can. I am here for _you_." 

Gabriel was silent for a moment. This was the brother he loved and remembered. The one that had held him as a small fledgling, the one that had shown him how to fly and to fight, the one who had taught him that no one was ever too old to laugh. It was the brother he had missed for the longest time. 

And then, it was Michael's turn to be surprised when Gabriel spun around in his arms and buried himself into his chest. He latched onto his jacket and pressed into him, _sobbing_. He did not hesitate to wrap his baby brother in a warm embrace, cupping the back of his head to him with his hand. Gabriel's sharp sobs made their way to his ears, and his heart broke in half. They had never stopped to see what the fighting had been doing, how it had been affecting their brothers and sisters. 

"Shh, shh, it's alright now, shh," Michael cooed. The tone of voice made Gabriel cry harder. It was just like the one he had used when he had been small enough to be held in one arm. 

Gabriel shook his head, still buried in his chest. Michael slowly looked around and was satisfied to see that they were alone. He pulled his little brother up into his lap gently and began to rock him back and forth, much like he had when he had been a mere fledgling. 

"I-I-I... I just can't... I can't take it anymore! I just want it to be over, but then I don't! Be-becau.... Because then one of you has to... die." 

Michael kissed the top of his baby brother's head gently. 

"Come now, it's alright. Shh, don't cry now," Michael whispered. 

But Gabriel was too far gone, and it broke him. Gabriel was always smiling, always laughing. But he had never seen him this down before, this fragile, and to know it was because of their fighting broke him. He held him tighter, vowing to make it better, to fix this. His siblings did not deserve to suffer. Not like this. Never. 

Michael pressed another kiss to the top of Gabriel's honey brown locks. Slowly, his sobs died down into simpers, his breathing evening out. Michael tightened his hold as he looked down at his dear baby brother. Gabriel's golden eyes fluttered shut, clearly exhausted. 

"That's it, Little One, rest now. You need it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavreel is the angel of peace.


	3. Little Brothers

**"Family is not an important thing. It's everything."**

-Michael J. Fox

Michael strode down the hall to Gabriel's old room. He hadn't been in there since his baby brother had left, and he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. He smiled to himself, cradling Gabriel firmly against his chest. His little brother's feet were kicking the air sleepily, and all the lines in his face had smoothed out, making him look very peaceful. Michael thought he looked perfectly adorable. 

He pushed open the door with a smidge of his Grace and strolled inside. Michael laid down his tired baby brother in center of the bed and placed a pillow beneath his head. Gabriel's golden eyes blinked open, and he looked up at Michael with wide eyes. His hand reached up for him but stopped in midair, unsure, doubtful. Just before it fell back down, Michael caught it and gently held it within his own. 

Tears glistened in Gabriel's eyes. Michael guided his baby brother under the covers and slid in beside him. Gabriel gravitated to his elder brother and curled into Michael, resting his head on his chest. Michael wrapped an arm securely around his shoulders, pulling him closer, if that was even possible at this point. 

"I am so, so sorry, Little One," he murmured in a soft voice. 

Gabriel hummed but did not verbalize a reply. Michael was unsure what his baby brother was feeling exactly, but he soon felt tears soak through his shirt, making it stick to his skin. He pressed his lips to the crown of Gabriel's head, cooing endearments in quiet Enochian. Gabriel nuzzled his head under his big brother's chin, letting out a tiny sleepy sigh. Michael slid his free hand up to rub gently at Gabriel's scalp, running his fingers through his hair. 

They both were so silent that Michael had begun to think that Gabriel had fallen asleep, but this thought was disproved when his brother's soft tired voice sounded below him. 

"Michael, can you tell me a story?" 

Michael smiled sadly, remembering the exact same question being asked oh so long ago. He bent forward to press another kiss to the younger's temple. 

"Of course." 

_Anything for you, baby brother._

 

Gabriel blinked up at the ceiling. Someone - probably Michael - had dressed him in soft white from head to toe. White shirt, white pants, white socks. It was actually rather nice. But he couldn't see Michael anywhere. He rolled out of bed and slipped into his shoes. Gabriel walked out into the hall. He hugged his arms around himself as he shuffled down the expanse of white. Gabriel stopped in front of Michael's office. 

He tentatively reached out and pushed open the oak door. It swung inward to reveal a dimly lit room with a figure hunched over the large table in the center, maps and other papers scattered around in a cluttered mess. The hat that Michael had worn earlier was set on one of the empty chairs in front of the desk, and Dean's dark blonde hair was sticking up a bit. 

Gabriel took a silent step into the room, trying his hardest not to disturb his eldest brother in case he got cold feet and bailed. Nervous butterflies stirred in his stomach as he stepped closer. He softly spoke out into the still room. It felt ridiculously loud in the silence, effectively shattering it. Gabriel hated it. 

"Michael." 

Michael jolted, head snapping up from his work. His green eyes met Gabriel's golden ones, and he visibly relaxed. The easy, genuine smile that greeted him made Gabriel's heart ache. His eyes began to burn. Michael's expression grew concerned. He walked away from the table and stopped in front of Gabriel. The younger Archangel peered up at him. 

"What's wrong, brother?" Michael asked. 

"I'm sorry," Gabriel whispered, stepping back. Michael looked at him quizzically, following his brother by taking a step of his own. 

"Why, Little One?" 

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Gabriel said quietly. "I should go." 

Michael caught his little brother's arm and tugged him back when he tried to walk out. He tucked the smaller Archangel to his chest and rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder. Warm arms encircled him, and Gabriel couldn't help but melt into the familiar embrace. 

"Don't ever apologize for something like that, Gabriel. I will always be here for you." 

 

Sam was awakened by the soft ruffle of feathers. Looking at the new angel, he shot up in his bed, frightened, but the emerald gaze that rested on him was full of tenderness, despite the lack of brotherly love that he was used to seeing in them. 

"Hello, Sam," Michael said softly in Dean's voice. Sam's heart shattered from hearing that because it was so close to his big brother's caring tone. Which was something he was never going to hear again. 

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly. 

"I just wanted to show my gratitude," the Archangel said. "Do you know where the others are?" 

"We're here, Michael," Castiel's voice drifted into the other room. Michael turned towards the kitchen doorway, where Bobby and Castiel were. The Archangel stepped back to allow the others to join them and still remain a safe distance from him. He realized that they didn't trust them, so he would just have to be patient and understanding.

"I want to thank you for all that you have done for Dean," Michael said softly. "He would have wanted you to know that. But I also would like to give you a gift to show my appreciation." The last part was directed at the two humans. 

Sam felt his aching heart sink when Michael used the past tense. Was Dean not there anymore? 

"I saw in Dean's memories what happened," the Archangel started. "You showed your strong will and great power and love towards the brothers, and we all appreciate that." 

Michael laid a warm palm on Bobby's forehead, and with a bright light, he gave his present to him. Bobby gasped at the new sensation and slowly got up from the wheelchair. His legs were as good as new. Sam's jaw dropped in shock, but when the older man smiled at him, he returned it happily. Finally, Michael stepped in front of Sam, who swallowed nervously as he looked up at the Archangel. 

"But you were the biggest influence on Dean. Without you, who know how far he would have strayed the wrong way. And your bond is so strong that even when you ran away from home and moved to Stanford, his hope to see you again, to meet you, even for a brief conversation, was indestructible. Your love and faith gives us a high chance to win this war," Michael said. 

Sam was crying now from the kind words, words that were influenced strongly by his brother, said from his lips even if he wasn't the one talking. His heart hurt so much. Michael placed his hand on Sam's forehead and gave him his gift. Sam felt the warmth of goodness and happiness wash through him, and he even closed his eyes with a happy hum and leaned into the gentle touch. As Michael finished, his hand stroked the long brown locks tenderly, causing Sam to open his eyes just in time to catch the Archangel's soft smile. 

"You earned and deserved this," Michael whispered. He stepped back and disappeared with a near silent flutter. 

"Sam? How do you feel?" Castiel asked. 

"I... I feel... lighter... like this huge weight just... vanished from my shoulders... Why?" 

Castiel's sad smile became a bit lighter. 

"Michael gave you the greatest gift of your life, Sam." 

"What?" Sam asked, confused. 

"The freedom from demon blood." 


	4. Unconditional

**"Love is weakest when there is more doubt than trust, but love is strongest when we learn to trust despite the doubts."**

-Facebook

Hot filthy blood poured down the throat of Lucifer's vessel as he chugged the very thing necessary to keep Nick from instantly exploding because he simply held him. He grimaced at the irony taste, setting the plastic jug back on the scuffed wooden table, and he leaned back in his chair. He really hated doing this, but it was necessary. This was all necessary. He just had to keep reminding himself that. What was drinking something foul, anyway? Such a small sacrifice. 

A well dressed man slid into the bar seat beside him, apparently unfazed by all the dead bodies littering the floor. Lucifer flicked his eyes up to glare at him, but he froze in shock at the sight of the green irises. He knew him. 

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer growled, blood still dribbling down his chin. Dean's mouth twitched into the slightest of smiles. 

Instead of answering right away, the man or rather the thing behind the steering wheel produced a spotless white handkerchief and gently wiped the blood off his face. Lucifer was completely still, staring at him in confusion and with a growing pain in his chest. Those green, green eyes met his head on the whole while. 

"Why are you here, Michael?" he repeated. 

Michael folded up the handkerchief and returned it to his overcoat pocket. Lucifer flinched involuntarily when his elder brother placed a warm hand on his knee. 

"Brother, I do not like to see you in pain," Michael said softly. 

"What do you care?" Lucifer spat. "You threw me away, locked me in the Cage! Always the _perfect_ son, the _perfect_ soldier." 

Michael looked at him sadly. 

"I know. And I am sorry." 

That word stopped Lucifer right in his tracks. When had his big brother ever apologized? And to him? 

"What?" he said intelligently. 

"You are my little brother. I love you. And I am sorry for what I had to do." 

"You love me?" he whispered. 

Tears burned behind Lucifer's eyes, his heart and Grace aching with emotion. Then, his infamous temper snapped. 

"Where was this 'love' when you beat me down! Where was this _'love'_ when you banished me! When you cast me out! When you decided to fight me!" Lucifer screamed, eyes glowing a deep blood red. The glass in the bar shattered simultaneously. 

Michael stiffened beside him, and much to Lucifer's surprise, the usually unflappable Prince of Heaven had tears spilling down his cheeks, face twisted in so much pain, anger, and sadness. 

"Do you honestly think that your banishment from Heaven had not affected others? Had not affected me? Do you think that I wouldn't have done anything to bring you home? That I had not begged Father to see reason, to change His mind? That I had not wanted to come with you? That I had ever stopped thinking of you? Loving you? I do not wish to fight you, brother! I never did. I just barely managed to stay His hand in order to allow you to live." 

Lucifer's heart clenched, his thoughts swirling. There was nothing but silence after their outbursts for a while. 

"Really?" Lucifer's voice sounded so small. 

Michael looked deep into his eyes, and he clasped his bleeding hand between his own. 

"Of course, Luc. I have loved you since the day that Father brought you to me," he murmured. 

Lucifer stared at him for a long moment. He surprised them both by surging forward and throwing his arms around his big brother's body. He buried his head in Michael's chest and _sobbed_. His body shook with his sobs, leaving him a trembling mess clinging to his brother's strong frame, fingers clenched in his black coat. Michael wrapped his arms around him and rubbed soothing circles on his little brother's back. 

"Shh, it's alright now, Little One. I've got you. Don't fret," Michael cooed. 

"W-why are you being so... nice to me! After everything I've done to you!" Lucifer choked out around harsh sobs. Michael spread his bright wings and wrapped them around Lucifer, cradling him in a cocoon of feathery warmth. 

"We are not perfect beings, little brother. Even I have made so many mistakes. And I believe that I told you once or twice that I would always love you. Now, you are hurt. Please let me tend to you." 

"I'm not," Lucifer mumbled against his chest. Michael smiled fondly at him and pressed a kiss to his dirty blonde hair. 

"Of course not. You're perfectly healthy and only _look_ dead on your feet. My mistake." 

"Shut up, Mikey," he retorted, but it lacked the bite it had had previously.

Michael just laughed and ruffled his hair. 


End file.
